Insanity is what i bring
by Memi-sama Ishida
Summary: i do bring insanity.This fanfic is an example =p. It's pg 13 cause theres Yaoi. and swearing. No relena thankfully.......Duo goes sugar high though..what a scary thing it is too.
1. Useless Fun.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! or do i?? *raises eyebrow and grins* maybe these guys aren't the g-wing boys and maybe they are just EXACTLY like them *crappy horror music* *laughs* YA RIGHT! they ain't mine....but Tsuyu and Hiruko are. They're mine to control *cackles insanely*.hey they are muh muses. so umm...dun use them without asking moi *points to self* first I HAVE MUSES! IN WHICH I AM EVIL! MWUAHAH!!! *cackles Insanely*....oh i also dun own yamato nor takerua...toei does though...lucky toei.  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
*silence*  
  
Memi: *breaks silence*DUDE! MY FIRST GUNDAM WI- *pushes chair back and chair hits wall* *is in pain* *little voice*ng fanfic *falls over* *gets up* *rubs back* ow.....  
  
Duo: You know what's funny?  
  
Memi: *lowers eyes*It's not funny when i get hurt....  
  
Duo: well it is but other than that......You ACTUALLY did that and hurt yourself.  
  
Memi: SHUT UP! *whips Duo**sad voice* i didn't fall over  
  
Duo: *shrieks like a girl*  
  
Wufei: *laughs*  
  
Duo: *kicks Wufei* SHARE MY PAIN OTOKO NO KO!  
  
Wufei: *falls over* DON'T CALL ME OTOKO NO KO!  
  
Duo: *takes a deep breath* OT - *gets interupted*  
  
Memi:*stuffs duo's mouth with candy*  
  
Trowa: You sure that was a good idea?  
  
Duo: *eats candy*WHEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Memi: Of course!  
  
Trowa: Wha!??!!?? HE'S SUGAR HIGH!!!  
  
Duo: *snickers girlishly somehow* WHEEEEEE!!! *runs around in a circle* Let's see who's faster! Duo or Duo!! *runs quicker*  
  
Quatre: *glomps Trowa* Ima scared Trowa. *wimpers*  
  
Trowa: *pats Quatre on the head* I know muh blond bishonen.*smiles* *short pause* WHY MEMI WHY??!?!?!  
  
Memi: I wanted to make this fanfic interesting......this IS muh first gundam wing fanfic u know and it wasn't interesting to watch Wufei and Duo fight  
  
Quatre:*still glomping trowa* actually....yes it was....ANYTHING is better than this. *nods*  
  
Memi: How about Dorothy??? *raises eyebrow and grins*  
  
Quatre: *Shrieks* *wimpers*  
  
Duo: *jumps on wufei's back*  
  
Wufei: *shouts and repeats*GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!*runs around the room*  
  
Duo: YEEHAW!!  
  
Everyone but Wufei and duo: O.o  
  
Memi: Hey...where's Heero?  
  
Trowa: I'll get him *starts to walk off and quatre unglomps him*  
  
Quatre: *whimpers* tro....trowa...where ya going?  
  
Trowa: *pinches quatre's cheek* I'll be back muh sweet  
  
Wufei and Duo: *stop* *shouts* GET A FRICKEN ROOM!*continues to run around with wufei screaming "GET IT OFF!"*  
  
Memi: -_-;;;  
  
  
  
To be continued someday....  
  
  
  
Memi: *drags in yamato* you get to be the announcer dude!  
  
Yamato: Oh no. I ain't being no announcer dude....i know what happened to the other 3....  
  
Memi: I've never had an announcer...  
  
Yamato: oh ya...that's what they all say...then BOOM! my head explodes!  
  
Memi: *edges away from yamato* *drags in takeru* You get to be announcer dude...  
  
Takeru: no. I ain't gonna get muh head exploded....*shakes head*oh no no no  
  
Memi: *sad sigh* *grabs yamato and takeru* YOU GUYS ARE THE !@#$%! ANNOUNCER DUDES SO DUN COMPLAIN! IF U DO I WILL MAKE YOUR HEAD EXPLODE!  
  
Takeru and Yamato: *shakes nervously* yes....yes me.....yes memi. *nods*  
  
Memi: *sigh* *pause* *smiles* Go on then.  
  
Takeru: *nervous*Next time on.....on The whole fanfic write itself...  
  
Yamato: *nervous* Heero come......Heero comes and and...trowa and quatre got...got a problem.  
  
Memi: Good boys! *smiles*  
  
Yamato: *pulls takeru and runs like hell* 


	2. All Hail The Yaoi Within Us.

Disclaimer: Once again. nothing is mine. sometimes ima glad too.  
  
Memi: *throws a stick near duo and wufei's feet*  
  
Wufei: *trips on stick* *lands on face*  
  
Duo: *flying* WHEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: well at least he's off muh back*raises head*  
  
Duo: *lands on couch* *bounces off onto the floor*  
  
Wufei: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Duo: *cries*  
  
Memi: DUO-KUN!!!!! *runs to duo*  
  
Wufei: *stops* huh??  
  
Memi:*picks up duo and cuddles him* awww you'll be okay.  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!  
  
Duo: *sniffles*  
  
Memi: *twirls duo's braid around fingers* awwww  
  
Wufei: CARE FOR ME!  
  
Quatre: *Blinks* *runs to wufei* *cuddles wufei* there there....  
  
Wufei: GAH! LET GO OF ME BAKA!!  
  
Trowa: *comes in dragging an overly pissed heero*  
  
Heero:*foldz arm while being dragged and his eyes are lowered*  
  
Quatre:*looks up* *sees trowa and smiles* *pushes wufei away* *Runs and glomps trowa*  
  
Trowa: *lets go of heero* *glares at quatre* I saw u hugging Wufei.  
  
Quatre: He got hurt and he was whining for someone to help him.  
  
*silence*  
  
Everyone but wufei:....  
  
Wufei: what?? *short pause* Ah yes.....*clears thoart* ahem..........INJUSTICE! I WAS NOT WHINING!  
  
Trowa: *makes quatre unglomp him*you were huggin him though. Muh blonde bishonen...Do you not love me? Do you love Wufei?  
  
Quatre: NO! I love you Trowa. Only u! *holds trowas hand*  
  
Wufei: Gah!??! I dun like Quatre!!!!!  
  
Memi & Duo: *laughing asses off*  
  
Wufei: SHUT UP! *bops memi and duo in the back of the head*  
  
Memi & Duo: *falls over* Ow.  
  
Trowa: Really? *stars in his eyes*  
  
Quatre: *nods* *huggles trowa*  
  
Trowa:*blushes* *huggles quatre*  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Memi:l'd be surprised if someone read this far.  
  
Takeru: I would be surprised if someone actually finished the first chapter.  
  
Memi: Silence you. *points to spotlight* Now say what's next.  
  
Takeru: What a minute...where's yamato?  
  
Memi: He's in muh room......errr i mean HIS room....yeah....HIS room. not muh room.....oh never...never muh room.  
  
Takeru: *rolls eyes* yeah sure...*runs to spotlight* can i get paid for this?  
  
Memi: No.  
  
Takeru: Damnit! Then i qu *gets interupted*  
  
Memi: *shows a piece of paper that says "i will make ur head explode"* *taps the word explode*  
  
Takeru: Oh right. I forgot.  
  
Memi: *grins*  
  
Takeru: *sigh* *cheap 50s music* Next time on 'Insanity is what i bring'...Heero talks!  
  
Memi: it won't be pleasant. 


	3. Memi's magical wand with no purpose exce...

Disclaimer: I dun own anyone in this fic. but i own you *points at mirror which shows memi*  
  
Memi:u ARE me. baka.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh ya.  
  
Memi: *sad sigh* *shoes the disclaimer away*  
  
Disclaimer: how can u shoe me away when i ish you?  
  
Memi: cause i said so now go....  
  
Disclaimer: *somehow disappears*  
  
Heero:*still lying on the floor with his eyes lowered*  
  
Memi: *blank stare*  
  
Duo: *tugs memi's shirt*  
  
Memi: Yes duo-kun?  
  
Duo: *points to heero*We must get Heero to talk.  
  
Memi: sadly we do.  
  
Wufei: u sure sadly describes it?  
  
Memi: No.  
  
Wufei: then why did you use sadly?  
  
Memi: because sadly describes it.  
  
Wufei: *shrieks* Gah?? DUN CONFUZZLE ME! *bangs head against table repeatedly*  
  
Memi: *sweat drop* relax wufei. I was just kidding. your don't have to go INSANE!  
  
Wufei: *shows fist* but i dun like it when you do that!!!!  
  
Duo: *puts wufei's fist down* okay can we get him to talk now??  
  
Wufei: No.  
  
Memi: *b0nks wufei* Yes. Yes we can.  
  
Duo: but how??  
  
Memi: *cackles insanely* I got an idea! *snickers*  
  
Duo and Wufei: O.o  
  
Memi: *cackles insanely some more* I WILL BE BACK!!!!! MWAUHAHH!  
  
*door bell rings*  
  
Duo and Wufei: Uh oh.  
  
Memi: *runs back and jumps on heero* door u baka. answer it.  
  
Heero: *glares*  
  
Memi: fine i'll get relena. *gets up and prances to the telephone*  
  
Heero: Your lying.  
  
Memi: *shakes head* Hell no. *snickers* *begins to dial relena's phone number*  
  
Heero: *hops up and runs to the door*  
  
Memi: *snickers*  
  
Duo: it's ur plan isn't it?  
  
Memi: what is?  
  
Wufei: the door.  
  
Memi: *nods and cackles insanely*  
  
Duo: Who's at the door?  
  
Memi: you'll find out in *looks at watch* 3...2...1...  
  
Relena: HEERO-KUN! HEERO-KUN! HEERO-KUN! HEERO-KUN! HEERO-KUN! HEERO-KUN! HEERO-KUN! HEERO-KUN! *hours later* HEERO-KUN! HEERO-KUN! HEERO-KUN! HEERO- KUN! HEERO-KUN! HEERO-KUN! HEERO-KUN!  
  
HEERO-KUN! HEERO-KUN! HEERO-KUN! *runs where the others are* (i dare ya to scream that out loud for about 10 times and see the reaction you get from people...but it won't be fun if no one is around)  
  
Heero: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Duo: YOUR PLAN WAS RELENA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Wufei: EVILNESS!  
  
Memi: dun u mean injustice?  
  
Wufei: Evilness just worked.  
  
Memi: Ah i see. *long pause* Yes it was duo-kun *pats duo*  
  
Heero: *reaches into his pants and pulls out gun* *points it at Relena* Omae wo korosu. Mission : Kill Relena.  
  
Memi: See.*points to heero* It worked. he talked. *smiles*  
  
Duo: the first time heero talks he says "Omae wo korosu". How nice, no?  
  
Memi: what do u expect him to say? "hey it's relena! My friend!" *throws relena out*  
  
Duo: hmmm you got a point, but it would of been better for something else....  
  
Heero: *stomps towards memi* *growls*  
  
Duo: is he some sort of dog?  
  
Wufei: *nods stupidly*  
  
Memi: AHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
Wufei: *roll eyes* it wasn't that funny baka....  
  
Memi: *stops* *silence you* *Glares* *continues to laugh*  
  
Heero: *points gun at memi*  
  
Memi: *stops*O.O  
  
Heero: New mission. Kill fanfic writer.  
  
Memi: *starts to laugh again*  
  
Duo: *whispers to wufei*What's so funny?  
  
Wufei: *whispers to duo* beats me.  
  
Memi: *stops and glares at Heero* Are you baka?  
  
Heero: If to be baka i gotta shoot you then ima baka.  
  
Memi: *laughs* You are baka! *pop sound heard* *a lil wand appears*  
  
Heero: What's this? A weapon? A stick? *laughs*  
  
Memi: *glares* *whacks heero with stick*  
  
Heero: Hey!!! What'd i do? *rubs forehead*  
  
Memi: This tis muh fanfic wand *gives it to duo*  
  
Duo: *fashions off wand*  
  
Memi: I can make u do what i want whenever i want.  
  
Heero: *gets ready to shoot*  
  
Memi: *gets wand back and whacks heero*  
  
Duo: *whispers to wufei* some wand....  
  
Wufei:*whispers to duo* ya i'll say...  
  
Memi: *glares at duo and wufei* *points wand at them*  
  
Duo and Wufei: EEP! *hides under table*  
  
Memi: wimps...  
  
Heero: That ain't a wand. U just smack people with it.  
  
Memi: Your point?  
  
Heero:...  
  
Memi: u expect me to have magical powers? *laughs* are you kidding me???!?!!!  
  
Heero: u mean u don't?  
  
Memi: yeah. I do. watch this!  
  
Heero: *magically ends up in a room full of relena clones* EEK! CLONES!  
  
Memi:*snickers* *writes down "clones" on a piece of paper*  
  
Duo: *peaks over memi's shoulder* Why'd u write clones?  
  
Memi: Fanfic idea.  
  
Duo: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Memi: *pats duo* dun worry muh dear. If u get scared i can give u some ice cream! or pocky!  
  
Wufei: hey....wheres the blonde brat and the dude with the hair...oh what's their names...you know...those guys....those one that gives you yaoi dreams.....*snaps fingers repeatedly trying to remember*  
  
Memi:Quatre and trowa.......?  
  
Wufei: Yes them!  
  
Duo: oh they're in the bedroom. dun go in there or u'll be scorn for life.  
  
Memi: *nods* *zaps heero back*  
  
Heero: *magically ends up back with the others* Death. to. clones.  
  
  
  
to be continued.  
  
Yamato: *runs to spotlight* *puts arm on takeru's shoulder* hey buddddddd- ay.  
  
takeru: *raises eyebrow* Whatta want?  
  
Yamato: What do i want? Can't i say buddy without wanting something?  
  
Takeru: No.  
  
Yamato: Fine. Your no fun. I'll give u 50 bucks to do this and the next to be continued thing.  
  
Takeru: And...  
  
Yamato: i'll make hikari go on a date with you.  
  
Takeru: Deal! *shakes yamato's head* *smiles*  
  
Yamato: *snickers* *runs outta here*  
  
Takeru: Next time on 'Insanity is what i bring' umm......stuff happens.....i dunno...anyhoo....*pause* I GOT A DATE WITH HIKARRRRIIIIIIIIIII *skips off smiling* 


End file.
